Thoughts to the Void
by Exl
Summary: Story about the thoughts Magus has in certain events from the game. Also from some events that aren't shown in the game. Leads up to just after he exits the final gate...
1. Playing the prophet

Thoughts to the void 

By Exile

_Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own any characters, yackedysmackedy, Square does, yadda yadda yadda…_

Author's note: This is just a small story (or at least that's what I want it to be). I'm writing this just to get my mind of the other story (Reunions and Rainfall. Hey, a shameless self-plug!), because I'm stuck with that one at the moment. Hope I'll finish it sometime soon. This is my second story yet, so some comments (read: _reviews_!) are welcome.

This story is actually a prequel to Reunions and Rainfall, as you might notice in the later chapters. I just might make a series out of this… ("Oh god please no!!" O_O)

This story tries to describe what Magus' (who else… -_-) thoughts are during certain events from the game. Some parts that don't appear in the game itself are also explained here (according to what I think what happened). Okay, enough rambling from my side, let's go to the mage himself…

Chapter 1: Playing the prophet 

A single lamppost standing in the middle of a small square was shining it's dim light on the 5 people standing beneath it. One was a little further away from the group, standing silently on a small bridge leading into the void that surrounded the entire area. He just stared at the black emptiness, minding his own business.

Why did I join them again? Why did I have to risk my life in countless battles for no apparent reason? Yes, I knew. But couldn't they just destroy Lavos now instead of solving other people's problems? What about me? I'm one of them too now. At least I think so.

They allowed me in their little group of time-travelers because I was the only one who knew how to bring that red-haired kid back to life. Of course I wasn't really the only one. Most Enlightened people, those still alive, probably knew about it too. I just told them I was the only one because I needed them for my own revenge. My revenge on Lavos. Without them I was virtually powerless against the alien insect. That became already clear at the Ocean Palace.

My thoughts wandered back to that moment, when I informed the queen about the arrival of the kids. It seemed almost ages ago now…

"Your majesty, I must warn you of some great danger to your kingdom."

"Danger? To my kingdom? What do you mean? Explain yourself, prophet!"

"You don't have to worry yet, your majesty. They…"

I pretended as if I was looking into the future, mumbling some strange words under my breath.

"…will arrive days from now, which is enough time to prepare."

"They? How many are there?"

"Exactly three of them. One kid with red spiky hair, a young girl with big glasses and purple hair and a prehistoric woman."

"What? Children endangering my kingdom? Bwhaha! That's impossible!"

"It might seem like that at first, but I must warn you."

I tried to make it sound as if it were the worst thing that could possibly happen to Zeal.

"They could mean the downfall of Zeal."

"And how exactly can three kids and a.. a prehistoric woman? What exactly do you mean by that?"

"They have somehow managed to travel through time, your majesty."

"Is that possible? How do they do that? Tell me!"

"I'm sorry, but even I can't tell how."

I knew perfectly well that Lavos was responsible for theirs and my travels through time.

"I see."

Queen Zeal paused for a moment.

"You may leave now." she finally said as she gestured me to go away with her hand.

"Of course your majesty."

I bowed and walked backwards at the same time, trying to be as humble as possible. I knew very well how the queen could suddenly burst out into random acts of violence if she got displeased. After all, she was my mother. Lucky for me, she didn't know that.

When I reached the door, I stood up and turned around, only to come face to face with Dalton. We both said nothing, and only exchanged angry looks. Finally I just pushed him out of my way and walked off.

Dalton was the only one who could get in my way. If he managed to discover that I was a false prophet, he'd immediately tell the queen, which meant my death. Not after a few days of torture though. I knew that very well.

Maybe it was possible to get Dalton completely out of my way. On second thought, that might actually be a bad idea. I only wanted to get my revenge on Lavos, not alter history somehow. It was clear to me that, if I actually did defeat Lavos, time would change anyway. But if it didn't…

My own mind started to confuse myself. I hadn't slept in days. Even though I am a night-person, and it was the middle of the day, I really needed a good rest.

I was on my way to my bedroom in the palace. I came past several enlightened ones, each minding their own business. None of them even dared to look me in the eyes, for as far as they could see where they were. I always kept my hood far over my head to make sure nobody would ever recognize me.

When I opened the door to my room, I saw a plate standing on my drawer, next to my bed. Dinner, finally. I hadn't eaten a thing in hours. After I took my cape off, I sat down on my bed and took the plate on his lap.

"Meeow!"

I felt a cat rubbing against my legs. It purred loudly. When I looked down I saw the royal prince's purple cat, Alfador.

"Shoo! Get away from here!" I motioned the cat away with my right hand.

If Alfador was here, then Janus couldn't be far away. I looked around the room, searching for any signs of the little squirt.

"Alfador, get back here!"

I heard a whisper coming from below me. I put the plate back on the drawer and looked under my bed.

"What have we got here. The little prince." I grinned.

Janus quickly crawled from under the bed and ran away before the I could do anything. After meowing one more time, Alfador also left.

I suddenly realized that I didn't have my cape on, so Janus must've seen my face! What would he tell somebody else? No. I didn't need to worry. Janus probably couldn't recognize himself. Especially not his adult self.

I stood up and locked the door. I reminded myself to do that more often in the future. Uninvited guests were something I hated most.

"Hey Magus! … Hello? Earth to Magus?"

Crono is waving his hand in front of my face. Quicker than Crono's eyes can follow, I grab Crono's hand.

"Don't _ever_ do that again, kid, if you know what's good for you." I scowl at him.

"Uhm, sorry about that…" he apologizes.

"What do you want?"

"We thought that maybe you would, you know, like to eat something."

I sigh. Accepting help from someone like him. At least he isn't a weakling.

"What do you have?"

"Lucca brought some steaks. You want some too?"

"Raw meat? I'll pass."

I turn around and look back to the void.

"No, she's going to cook it. Somehow, I think."

I hear the Epoch's engines power up. Both of our faces turn to Lucca who is holding a steak on a long pole in front of Epoch's exhaust.

"Almost…" she says.

Flames suddenly burst out of the exhaust pipes, cooking the steak and signing Lucca's clothes a bit. She jumps backwards from the sudden heat.

"Aw! Hot! Hot!"

Marle, who is sitting in Epoch's dome, turns off the engines.

"Was that enough Lucca?"

"I... think so." she replies.

"So it's raw meat after all, huh?" I say to Crono, trying to show no emotion at all. I turn my look away again.

Cooking the steak hadn't worked out the way Lucca had wanted. Instead of a nice piece of cooked meat, there is now a black piece of rock sticking on the pole Lucca is holding.

I hear Crono's stomach grumble.

"I don't care if it's healthy or not, I'm eating it." he says, while he looks at his stomach. He turns around and walks away.

Finally, Crono had left. Stupid teenagers. Nothing but trouble. I was like that once too, strangely enough. Always acting like I owned everything. Well, I actually still act like I own everything.

I got lost in my thoughts again, now going back to my years growing up with my former generals…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, not much of an interesting chapter yet, isn't it? Don't worry, it will soon (about chapter 4 I think… crap, this story only has 5 chapters -_-)

"And remember kids, don't forget to read and review before you go to bed!" ^_^


	2. Hermaphrodite!

Thanks for the reviews, they drive me to write more! (although the story's already finished)

Tekniklr: The story begins after Magus has joined your party, and after Crono has been revived.

Now, onto more of the same (for now… ^_^), a 'flashback' of Magus' early years, although it's not that interesting as it sounds…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Hermaphrodite! 

"Why you insolent brat! Don't ever dare to try that again!"

I stuck out my tongue to Slash again, while holding onto a lamp hanging on the ceiling.

I had tried stealing Slash' sword, the Slasher, but got caught red-handed. My reaction was to climb on the table and jump up to the lamp hanging on the ceiling. All this unnecessary physical training from Slash proved to be useful for at least one thing.

Slash now also tried climbing onto the table. He managed to get hold of my left foot and pulled like crazy on it. But I wouldn't let go of the lamp, to much irritation of Slash.

I saw Flea coming into the room, but he stopped at the door to witness the struggle going on inside.

I still wouldn't let go, and Slash wouldn't either. To the surprise of both of us, the lamp let go from the ceiling and we both fell down onto the table, which got split in half by the weight and force of the two of us.

"What did he do this time? Shrink your clothes?" smirked Flea.

Slash said something under his breath, probably some heavy swearing. I was amused by this whole situation. When Flea was around, Slash would never dare to hurt me. Flea was like my guardian angel, only less angelic. Flea wanted to make me one of the greatest wizards who had ever lived, because I already seemed to be capable of quite a few tricks at a young age.

Little did Flea now that I could do far more than he knew.

"Clean up this mess Slash. Janus, you come with me. It's time for another one of your lessons."

I got up and brushed of my clothes, then followed Flea to the training courts. The lessons were always boring. I usually tried to make it look like as if I didn't understand what Flea was telling me, but the truth was different. I wasn't quite as good as Flea himself yet, but that was only a matter of time.

"Here. Take this book and go study it. Just look at chapter 1 and 2, the others are way too advanced for you yet."

Did Flea actually trust me with a book that held so many dangerous secrets? This could be the right moment to start my plan; my revenge on Lavos.

I opened the book, and started reading at the first chapter.

"Ugh. My skin feels so dry… I'm going to take another shower…"

Flea stood up and left, leaving me behind with the book. This was the time. I skipped ahead a few chapters and saw some images describing gestures about lightning attacks. Too simple. I then skipped ahead to chapter 13. This was more interesting. Void? Dark Matter? In this book? Just to learn these things and Lavos would be mine…

I grinned. Perfect. I immediately started reading.

The time I took control over the mystics. Now those were the days. To go anywhere and do whatever you please, without those three pesky generals watching your every move. In fact, I bossed _them_ around. I got close to my ultimate goal, getting revenge on Lavos…

"Ozzie, bring me some of that Blue Spice."

"Yes sir Magus. Of course sir Magus."

I hated it when he tried to butter up with me.

I had waited for this day. A long time. 25 years ago, I arrived in 600 AD. 12 years ago I became the Mystic Leader. I had been preparing for this almost my whole life now. For this day. The day that I was to summon Lavos, and destroy him, once and for all.

I had studied ancient books, which I had found in Belthasars old weaponry. I pinpointed the exact location of the weaponry, which was supposed to be buried somewhere below the sea. Then I let the slaves do all the dirty work. It took 3 years of digging, and many slaves had died along the way.

But I reached it. Its magic shield was still intact, but penetrating it was easy. I didn't care for the weapons and armors, they were too weak now. But the books were the most important things. They described how Lavos' power could be extracted and used for a variety of things.

Of course these things would awaken him too. But that wasn't important. I was to summon Lavos. If I failed in defeating him, the world would be doomed. If I succeeded, I'd gotten my revenge on him. And I would've avenged my sister, Schala. And the world would be saved too, but that was nothing more than a side-effect.

"Here is the Blue Spice you asked for, sir Magus."

Ozzie had returned with the bowl of Blue Spice.

"Good. Now scram."

"Of course sir Magus…"

I put some spice in every dish there was on the floor. Then I threw the bowl in a corner and chanted a few words. The spice started to glow blue, then it turned into bright blue flames.

I had arranged the dishes in such a way that they formed a path to a big circle with triangles in it, and a large statue of a demon holing two flames in his bare hands.

I looked down through the path, then slowly started to walk along it, chanting some words with my eyes closed. This was it. There was no turning back now.

When I reached the center of the circle, I started to elevate. My cape started flapping on invisible wind, along with my hair. I felt all of my power gather at one point, exactly in the middle of the two flames the demon was holding. The energy started to take form, and got brighter and brighter. I extended my arms and started chanting louder.

"Neuga zieber zom…"

"Now the chosen time has come…"

"Exchange this world for…"

The energy kept growing ever stronger with each word I said.

"Eternity!!"

The now massive ball of energy erupted in a blue light, blinding me if I would've had my eyes opened. I then started to feel dizzy, eventually passing out and falling onto the floor. I had forgotten. The last part of the spell. I had failed in summoning Lavos.

Even the thoughts still pain me. I'll never forget that day. The day that I was supposed to summon the one who had ruined me and me sister's life. It took me months to recover. I was lucky to be still alive, because the explosion had destroyed most of my castle.

I turn my face to the square in the middle of the End of Time. Only Lucca, Crono and Marle are there now. They are all sleeping, probably because of boredom.

For the first time in hours I move. I turn around and walk to the old man under the lamp. He is also sleeping. He must be the most bored (and boring) person I know of.

I the man on his shoulder. No response. This time I push him a little. Still nothing.

"Wake up you old timer!"

I start to shake him back and forth. His pipe falls out of his mouth and he finally wakes up.

"Easy! Easy does it! Calm your nerves!" he shouts at me.

I lost my self-control rather easily. Normally I wasn't like this. Uh oh. The others are now also waking up by the noise I made when tried to wake up the old man.

"Magus! Get away from him!" says Crono, while he draws his sword.

"The old guy was sleeping, I tried to wake him up! Now back off, kid!"

"It's allright. What did you wake me up for?" asks the old man.

"I… uh… I'm hungry." I replied, still trying not to show any emotion at all.

All that thinking about my past had made me hungry for some reason.

"Outta luck, pale-face. We ate it half an hour ago." smirks Lucca.

"Who are you calling pale-face?"

"The one with the palest face of them all of course!"

I knew that arguing with Lucca would only turn out in a fight, not a fight of words though. I thought of something smart to say.

"Why don't we eat frog-legs?" I grin, while I glance at Frog.

"Too easy red-eyes." returns Lucca. "That one's as old as this guy here." she adds while pointing towards the man in the raincoat.

He smiles at her comment about my failed attempt at making a joke. I grunt, then return back to the small bridge. Conversations like this never were my best skill.


	3. Forest in danger

So.., chapter three. Let me put it this way; this is where things (hopefully!) start getting a bit interesting. There aren't any flashbacks in this chapter, but there's plenty more to make up for that.

And yes, _I_ was wrong. _ Magus didn't know about Ayla at the time he was a prophet in Zeal. Damn me for not noticing! (Starts hitting himself with random objects lying around).

Anyway……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Forest in danger 

"Hey! Wake up sleepy head!"

I open my eyes, only to see Lucca's face in front of me. I blink a few times, then stand up straight. I fell asleep. I had leaned against the wall, sitting on the hard and cold stone floor, and still managed to fall asleep. This is very boring indeed.

"You coming along? You seem bored out of your mind here." she says, while tilting her head to one side.

"Now we've got a winning team!" I say, almost cheerfully. Showing my emotions was a bad thing. That would mean I would be turning weak.

I then wondered what I could possibly do. As long as it would involve blowing stuff up, I'd be there though.

"What do you need me for anyway?" I ask the scientist.

"We need you to solve something."

"So?"

Lucca sighs. She seems to be annoyed by my behavior.

"You're the only one who can help us now. Frog, Robo and Ayla are off searching for the Prism Shell, and Crono's sleeping."

"Well, wake him up then. I've got better things to do."

I know very well I don't have anything to do at all. That's why I must've fallen asleep earlier.

"Waking up Crono isn't a good idea, I can tell you that. Just come along to the desert in 600 AD, solve some problems and you can go back to doing nothing."

"The desert? You mean Retinite? I put him there." I try to show off.

I tried to sound proud, but somehow I didn't at all. It seems that showing off my evil deeds to them wasn't a good thing.

"You what?"

Marle joins the conversation.

"Why on earth did you do that? No wait, I can guess. Something like 'strategical advantage'?"

"Exactly." I reply.

"Then you can help clean up your own mess."

"Fine. Let's get going."

For once, the airhead is actually right. After I had conquered Porre, back in 598 AD, I needed to make sure that no-one could go through the forest and inform Guardia kingdom of my victory. So I put one of Ozzie's mutants in the forest. In no-time flat it was almost completely gone.

Most people living in it were either forced to move because of the lack of food and water, or were afraid of Retinite. Except for that woman, I believe her name was Fiona. She tried to do anything she could to maintain the forest, but of course Retinite had already become too strong.

I, Lucca and Marle arrive in 600 AD and land next to Fiona's villa. The building looks severely deteriorated. Plants and vines are growing everywhere, even though Retinite is still active. Guess Fiona really is desperate.

Marle knocks on the door. After a minute, we hear a female voice reply.

"Who's there?"

"Were, um,…"

Marle tries to come up with something to get them in. But I don't allow her tough, I just slam on the door.

"Just let us in woman!" I shout.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I hear coming back from behind the door.

"I'm Magus, and if your life is precious to you, you open up now!"

"Magus, you blathering idiot!" hisses Lucca.

Afraid that it might be actually true what I said, the woman slowly opens the door.

"Don't worry. Were here to help you revive the forest." says Marle, trying to make the woman feel better.

"Yeah, and don't mind Sir Hates-a-Lot here, he's a pussycat now." adds Lucca.

"Why you little brat! You wont live through this day!"

That was the final straw. The insult at the End of Time earlier, I could take, but calling _me_, the most powerful and well known wizard of all time a.. a pussycat is too much for me.

I start to create a void, but get smacked in my face by Lucca herself.

"You can't take being picked on can you? Think about all those people you murdered, tortured, I don't know what! Think that'll look good on your recommendation letter?"

Somehow I can't think of anything to say to that. It was true. I did used to torture people. Not many though, and I usually let Ozzie have the pleasure. I wasn't really interested in conquering Guardia, that was just a cover to get to Lavos.

I try to calm myself down. Blowing up stuff doesn't seem to be the right way to go right now. Do I really enjoy it anyway, or is it just out of habit that I enjoy it? I know I never cared about it when I was still Janus, the Prince of Zeal. Guess I've changed.

"Allright. Take it easy." I finally say, while still trying to keep my cool.

The woman is still standing in the door opening, boggled by what's going on in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We haven't introduced yet. I'm Marle, this here is Lucca and ... well he introduced himself already."

"I see." says the woman, examining us. "I'm Fiona, pleased to meet you. Come in, if you want to help somehow."

We follow Fiona into the house, and into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I can't give you anything. But why would you want to help anyway?"

I'm standing in a corner, listening to what they are saying. I hear them talking about how Fiona gets from day to day, and her version of the story about the desert. It doesn't make much sense, because I know the real story behind all of it.

"Well, don't worry Fiona, were going to clean up the mess he made!" says Marle, while looking at me. I only snort and look away.

We leave Fiona, but not without giving her a Power Meal which Crono and Ayla had managed to charm from Gato earlier. Marle thinks they'll need it more then we do.

"So Magus, how do we take care of this?" Lucca asks me.

"Simple. In the middle of the desert is a place with some quicksand. If I remember Ozzie's ramblings correctly, the cave where Retinite lives should be right below it."

We went looking for the cave, with me flying up front. We soon found it, and Retinite also. After defeating the beast, we returned to the surface.

"Now what do we do? The forest won't grow back on its own." says Marle.

"Don't look at me. I don't study the living." I smirk, while using some Tonics to heal myself from the battle.

"I know! We get Robo, so he can replant the forest! He's a robot, so he'll still be there in 1000 AD!" says Lucca.

I never understood how Robo could be a part of our team. He never had anything useful to say besides the completely obvious.

"I say we leave Fiona to do the job. If she's so attached to the forest, she'll do the job by herself." I then say.

"No way! The forest is already gone in our time. Were taking Robo." Marle says.

After another travel to the End of Time, we picked up Robo and brought him to Fiona, saying that this 'machine' would help her revive the forest. Fiona gladly accepted the help.

"Now let's look how things are going to be in the future!" said Lucca. She seemed too happy about it.

I had been left behind in the End of Time, to make room for Robo in the Epoch. Only Marle was with her now. They got into the Epoch, and returned to 1000 AD. Their attempt was successful, the forest was looking better than ever. They found the remains of Robo in a shrine, located in the center of the forest.

While Lucca was trying to fix up Robo, Marle gathered everybody at a spot in the forest. She called it a 'celebration party'.

After several hours of talking about something called 'The Entity', we all went to sleep. Everyone except myself.

I can't sleep, I'm a night person. I usually get my sleep during the day, like I did at the End of Time. I take a look around the place, examining everyone who's here.

Ayla, the cave-woman. How can a female human be so strong? And Marle. She seems to be a bit of an airhead, but she's still a bit smart at times. Crono, the silent guy. He never says much, but when he does, he usually doesn't have anything important to say.

Frog, my mortal enemy. I wonder what would happen after this is all over. Would he try to defeat me? That would be of no use to him. Maybe I should lift the curse? Would that make both me and Glenn feel better? Who knows. And Lucca, always inventing, always talking, always reading. She was always busy. Too busy.

Then I see Lucca wake up. I quickly pretend as if I'm sleeping. I hear her walk past me. Curious, I follow her to another open spot in the forest. What was that? A red gate? I can see Lucca enter it from a distance. What's going on?

I wait a while, when suddenly Robo comes walking past me. He does see me, but makes no point about it. He looks at me (at least that's what I think he does), makes a few strange noises, then walks up to the red gate. He also enters it.

What is this strange gate? What is happening here? Was I dreaming? I'd had only seen normal, blue gates before. Robo and Lucca both seemed to be drawn to it, without any resistance from their side. Now I'm curious to find out what's on the other end of the gate for myself.


	4. Time will find it's way

Chapter 4: Time will find it's way 

I really want to know where this red gate leads. Maybe it was just my curiosity, or maybe it's my desire for knowledge. No wait. I don't have a desire for knowledge. Lucca does, not me. Then what is drawing me to the gate?

I quickly duck into the bushes when Crono also walks past me. Are they all going into the gate? Then I should go too. It seems to concern everyone in the group. Crono has already entered the gate. I come from my hiding-spot and walk to the floating red bubble.

I take a look back, making sure no-one sees me. I simply touch the bubble, and it spats open, forming a red gate. I walk into it, and feel myself being lifted up. 

Instead of the normal blue and purple colors I normally see while traveling through time, I can only see red ones. At the end of the gate I see a blurred image taking form. It looks like… like the Ocean Palace!

I'm brought back to the moment when Schala teleported us away, back to the surface. I land not far from Schala herself, but unfortunately, she can't see me. What am I doing here? Am I brought back here just to see her die? What's this all about?

Schala starts talking, probably to herself.

"Mother… you have doomed us all…"

She looks up to the ceiling, expecting it to collapse any moment. Then she starts looking around her.

"But there must be a way out of this…"

I try what I can, but I simply can't do a thing. If I try to push her into a direction, I simply grasp right through her. This is hopeless.

"There just might be a way … … I just hope someone will find me."

Schala starts casting a spell on herself. She extends her arms, while a small bubble starts to form around her. When Schala is completely inside of it, her body falls limp. I wonder what the spell had done to her.

Then it hits me. Of course! She is trying to protect herself. I know about the spell, I had used it a few times myself too.

But this would mean that… That she's still alive! I hear loud cracking noises coming from above me. The ceiling is about to collapse. Now what? How am I supposed to get out of here? But just when the ceiling is about to hit me, I'm teleported away, back into the red gate.

I land back in the forest again. I just can't believe it. Either it was all a dream, or my sister is still alive and well. I hear the gate open up again behind me, so I duck into the bushes again. Robo comes back out. He waits next to the gate, until Lucca comes out of it too.

Lucca and Robo talk about something called a Green Dream, then leave again. At that time Crono comes out of the gate. He mutters something about his father, then also leaves. Is this gate trying to give people the chance to change history for themselves? No time to wonder now. I should get back before they might miss me. Well, not really missing, but just wondering where I went. I silently walk back to the others, who seem to be asleep already, and lean against my tree. Now if I could only get some sleep…

Is it morning already? I hear everyone talking. Except Crono of course. I open my eyes and stand up straight. Everyone seems to be cheerful, even Crono who never likes getting up this early. I think everyone knows why they are so happy, but nobody says a word about it. Strange.

"Good morning, Magus!" a happy Marle says to me. She didn't expect the reply.

"Good morning to you too."

Everyone stares at me.

"What?"

"What be thy up to, wizard?"

"Nothing, tadpole."

I walk away from the group. Did I just say 'good morning'? Must've been the events from the past night. Did I really dream all that? I hear Robo walking up to me. He simply stares at me for a while, then breaks his silence.

"Are you thinking about the events from last night?" the robot asks in his monotonous voice.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you seem to be the most affected by it. And I can assure you, it was not a dream."

"How do you know?"

"Robots like me never dream, but I still experienced the travels through the red gate."

Then it wasn't a dream. Schala is still alive. I still can't believe it.

"Are you two coming?" Lucca asks.

We all returned to the End of Time. Everyone trained some more with Spekkio, except me. I don't need more training. Either I can take Lavos now, or I can't take him ever. I just keep waiting for the day that they would finally go and defeat Lavos. Or at least try to. I'm still not sure if we can do it. Not even with the help of myself.

The door to Spekkio's room opens. Crono, Frog and Ayla come out, bruised and beaten.

"My god! What has he done to you guys?"

"Marle not worry! Spekkio give healing stuff!" says Ayla, who shows some Mid Tonics and Mid Ethers.

While the three are healing themselves, Marle comes over to me. Why does everyone want to talk to me all of a sudden?

"Hey Magus, we're about to fight Lavos. Would you like to come along?" she asks.

I grin. Of course I wanted to. I've been waiting for this all my life.

"Of course I am! Who else is coming?"

"Crono and Frog."

I'm not particularly happy about Frog joining us, but he is one of the strongest, and his healing magic would come in handy.

"Count me in."

"Then that's settled. Hey guys! Magus is joining you!"

Frog glances at me. But I just grin to him, and turn the other way. Frog seems to be more upset about me joining than I seem about him. Sure, I killed his best friend and turned him into a Frog. He might not have really deserved it, but I was still under Ozzie's command back then so I had not much of a choice…

"Gyah gyah! What do you hope to do, you spineless wimp?" mocked Ozzie to the knight Cyrus.

The Dendaro Mountains. That's where it all happened. Me, Ozzie, Cyrus and Glenn. Cyrus had just acquired the Masamune, and was going to put it to use. Glenn just stood in the back and watched in horror at the events that unfolded themselves in front of his eyes.

"You treacherous fiend! You will pay with your life for the suffering you have caused!" Cyrus shouted to me.

I don't know why he chose to attack me, maybe because he thought that I was the most powerful one. He was true at that time though. But it didn't matter. As soon as he had attacked with the Masamune, I managed to fend of Cyrus, and break the mighty sword into two halves.

"Give him the treatment, Magus!" Ozzie commanded me.

I simply followed his order, and sent a lightning attack at the barely conscious Cyrus. He immediately catched fire. Not an ordinary fire though. This kind of fire wasn't as painful, because it was a result from a lightning attack.

"C… Cyrus!"

Glenn ran over to Cyrus' body, trying everything in his power to help him. Sadly, the few Tonics he carried weren't enough. Not by a long shot.

"G.. le…nn, please…run … Run for… your life…"

"Cyruuuuus!"

Cyrus vaporized into nothing. Glenn looked at me, both scared and angry at the same time.

"How about a little fun, Magus?" suggested Ozzie.

"Why not. There's always time for a little fun."

I must admit, it was kind of fun though, I had never tried any of my transforming skills on a human before. Only a few imps had the pleasure of being transformed into kangaroos and refrigerators before. I chose a more appropriate form though…

I charged up the curse, and aimed it at Glenn.

"Auu.. Auuugh!" was all he could say.

His body started to glow green. He lost his balance, and fell over, hanging with one arm over the side of the cliff we were on. When he tried to get up, he fell again. This time, he went all the way down. I kept silent for a while.

"So, what'd ya turn him into?" asked Ozzie.

"A frog. Thought it'd fit well to a human."

"Hehe… you should know, shouldn't you? Let's leave. Our job is done here…"

I never knew what happened to Glenn after our first encounter, until they arrived at my castle. At the exact time that I chose to summon Lavos again. It couldn't have been more inconvenient. But that's all history now.

"Magus."

I turn around again, to see Crono. Even he was going to talk to me now. How odd.

"What?"

"If you should have anything you'd want to do, I suggest you do it now. We just might not get out of the battle with our lives you know…"

"I know."

What is there left to do for me? Schala? If Lavos would win the battle, then she probably wouldn't want to live at all. And no one else besides is as powerful as us to be able to defeat the beast. Too bad.

"So? Anything?"

"No. As far as my life concerns, the only thing I have to do now is defeat Lavos."

"Right."

He walks away again, but not after coughing a few times. He really isn't used to talk, now is he?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next chapter will be the final one, so enjoy it while it lasts… (did I say enjoy?)

Don't forget: Read and Review! ^_^


	5. A game's ending, a man's freedom

Chapter 5: A game's ending, a man's freedom 

It's almost time. I'm sitting in the Epoch, along with Crono and Frog. We're on our way to 1999 AD, the Day of Lavos. Neither one of us is making a single move, nor talking a single word. We know what might happen, and what might not.

Crono said his goodbyes to everyone with much emotions, and little words. Especially to Marle. Frog didn't say much, just a few farewells. I didn't say anything at all, but that was something they expected.

Last time I faced Lavos, it ended in ruin. Not completely though. In the end, no lives were lost.

…Schala…

I can still see her in front of me, trapped by the shield, barely breathing. But she is alive and I know it. It will only be a matter of time before someone finds her. I can only hope that it will happen soon.

Looking back on my life, I've lived a more content one than most others. My years living in Zeal, and my years as commander of the Mystics. 32 long years. And not a single birthday.

"Hey Magus."

Out of all in this tiny space, Crono talks to me. I can't see his face, because he is in the drivers seat.

"What now?" I ask.

"Did you ever.. uh.. you know.. fall in love?"

What is he talking about?

"What are you saying?"

"Well, love."

I hear Frog chuckle.

"Which is…?"

"Come on! Sure you know what that means?"

"I don't." I simply reply. I have absolutely no clue about what he is talking about. Love? Sounds strange.

Frog seems to be trying not to break out in laughter. I give him an angry face. He calms down a bit, but still chuckles from time to time.

"Are you insulting me Crono?" I ask the driver.

"Take the dictionary in the back. Lucca left it there."

In a situation like this, he sounds very serious. What does he want from me? Hesitating, I pick up the gray book lying in the back of the Epoch. After searching it for a while, I end up with the word 'love'. So it does exist.

"'To hold someone dear? Me?" I say after reading the meaning of the word.

"Yeah. For example… you love Schala."

He's got a point there. I do 'hold Schala dear'. Then why did I never knew about it?

"Thou art just stone-cold, aren't thy, mage?" chuckles Frog again.

"You stop laughing, or I'll make you!" I hiss at the amphibian.

Finally Frog stays silent. So does Crono. I put the dictionary back where I got it.

"He's right though. You're as cold as ice, in both your emotions and expressions." says Crono after a while.

I don't care to reply. It seems that my attempt at not showing any emotions didn't work. They now see as some sort of object, instead of a person. This is getting strange.

Before I can go into any other thoughts, the Epoch comes out of its high-speed travel. This is it.

"Dost we... fight now or turn back while we can, sir Crono?" asks Frog.

"I don't know…"

"We fight now. We'll have to do this eventually. For you, it's saving the earth. For me, it's revenge. I don't care what you do, but I'm fighting him." I answer.

That was stupid to say. What if they backed out, and I'm left here alone? I can't win on my own. I know that.

"He's right Frog. We fight now, or we fight later. There is no difference."

"Aye…"

We step out of the Epoch, to see that Lavos has already erupted. The landscape is already as barren as one can get, and there seems to be no-one out here anymore. Except us.

I don't remember much of the fight we had, it all went too fast. We fought lots of other enemies first, which Crono and Frog seemed to recognize. I didn't. I simply tried to win every one of them, without losing much of my health. Crono had packed up quite a few Ethers and Tonics in a backpack, so we wouldn't run out of them during a fight.

After we had defeated the enemies, we fought Lavos himself. At least that's what we thought. It was nothing more than a shell, his defense from the world outside. We fought another version of Lavos, which looked more like a giant ape. We managed to survive, still without much damage. When we defeated his second form, his final, true form appeared.

It was the most difficult task I had ever done. But I expected that. His final form looked more like a chicken with two melons next to him. Strange, how you can think of food while you're battling pure evil. It almost costed us our lives, but we made it…

I feel relieved, but tired. I can just keep my consciousness long enough to see the warp field he had created while we were fighting him, fade back to all of the places in my deepest memories. Zeal, the Blackbird, the Ocean Palace, Guardia in 600 AD, Ozzie's castle, and finally my own castle. Then it all turns black.

"Hey, Magus… wake up! Wake up!"

The voice sounds distant, but it's coming closer fast. I open my eyes to see Marle.

"You feeling allright? 'Cause you've had quite a battle…"

I try to say something, but my head hurts when I try to.

"Can't talk? Don't worry. I'll fix you up."

What does she mean by that? Wait. No. Not healing magic! Oh well, what do I care anyway. I see her cast Heal 2 on me, and I instantly feel better. I get up, to examine my surroundings. I'm in the Knights Quarters in Guardia castle.

"You feeling better now? No wait, don't try to move yet, it might…"

"What happened? Did we kill him? Did we win?"

I can't remember it all at the moment. It seems kind of blurry right now.

"Yes, you did. To put it in the words of Crono when you guys came back, 'he's duck-toast'. Now, take some rest. Healing magic only heals physical damage. You know that."

I take the girls advice and lay back, trying to get some sleep.

When I woke up, I found out that I had regained my memory of the things that happened during the fight. It was already night, and Marle had left a note on the table beside my bed.

_Magus,_

_If you wake up, please come to Leene square if you want to return to your own time. If it's past midnight, I'm afraid you are too late._

_            Marle_

How thoughtful. Is it past midnight yet? I look around, to see a clock hanging on the wall above the conference table. It's thirty minutes till midnight. I get out of my bed, put on my cape and quickly fly out of the castle.

Where was Leene Square again? I'd only been there to win a Crono clone in that stupid game from Norstein Bekkler. I had expected better from him. Wait, now I remember. There was supposed to be a Millennial Fair, right? Then those bright lights in the distance must be the square.

Without wasting anymore time, I fly over the forest, and into Truce. I think it's better to stay low in the town, or people might get upset. What's this? Is this the millennial fair? Too happy for me. Now where do I go? People are staring at me. Ignoring them, I run past them, to the upper part. I believe Lucca's telepod is still there.

"Magus. So you made it." says Marle.

Everyone is gathered around the telepod. I can see Lucca saying her goodbyes to Robo. 

When Robo is gone, I walk up to the gate.

"So, you're going to search for Schala?" Marle asks me.

While I am hovering in front of the gate, I turn around to face those who are left on the small square. To much surprise of everyone, I smile and nod, then turn around and enter the gate. No mushy goodbyes for me.

Wait. Where am I going to end up? Where will this gate, the one that started this whole ordeal, take me? I can only hope it's the right time. The image at the end is starting to become clearer to me.

With a soft thud, I land on the ground. Now what time is it? Green grass? Sun shining? No.. this can't be. This can't be the prehistoric area. What place is this? I turn around to see the ocean. The ocean? I turn around again, to see a small village of huts. It's the village of the last survivors, and the commons. Thank god. This must be the former kingdom of Zeal.

I'm standing on the North Cape. I now understand what this place became. Or becomes, in the future. This can only be the Dendaro Mountains, and Death Peak in the future. It all starts to make sense now. All pieces of the giant time puzzle are starting to fit into each other.

I face the ocean, and close my eyes. I can feel the soft wind blow through my hairs. For the first time in countless years, I silently cry. I'm finally free of the burden that calls himself Lavos. I'm finally free from the thoughts that haunted me from my past. Finally free…

And there isn't a single thing in existence which can change that now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So there it was. The ending of this small story. Hope y'all enjoyed it reading as much as I did writing it.

Any final comments? Please? h_h


End file.
